Beautiful
by MillaMayhem
Summary: Alison DiLaurentis had a way of making people do exactly what she wanted. Even if it took a little coercing. Hanna was no exception.


"It's fun you know." Ali said casually as she leant closer and applied her lip gloss in the mirror.

"What's fun?" Hanna asked as she flicked the page of her magazine and took another bite of chocolate.

In what seemed like one swift movement Ali had turned around, walked back to Hanna's bed and taken the chocolate bar right from her hand.

"Hey!"

"You have got to stop doing this to yourself!" Ali exclaimed in an annoyed tone.

"You will never look like the girls in those magazines if you keep eating this crap! You don't want to be Hefty Hanna forever do you?"

Hanna's face sunk. She hated being called Hefty Hanna.

"You know I don't..." Hanna almost whispered.

Ali looked at the chocolate bar in disgust before throwing it into the paper waste basket and returning to the mirror.

During a few moments of silence Hanna continued to read her magazine, every so often turning her gaze to the beautiful and thin blonde across the room. Alison DiLaurentis was beautiful. Hanna wanted to be beautiful too. Hanna wanted to be thin and popular and pretty just like Ali was.

"What are you staring at?" Ali quipped suddenly as she continued to apply her makeup.

"I... nothing..." Hanna finished in a whisper.

"Whatever." Ali replied.

"Anyway, you'll never know how fun sex is until you lose that walrus that you call your body."

The words stung. Ali had never said anything quite that mean to her before. In truth, Ali was a horrible friend. Ali would say and do anything to get exactly what she wanted but every once in a while she would do something that seemed completely selfless.

Hanna felt the sting of hot tears in her eyes and so angrily wiped them away with her fist.

"Oh sweetie." Alison frowned as she put down her makeup and walked towards Hanna.

"I was only being honest." She shrugged as she put an arm around a now softly sobbing Hanna.

"I...I know..." Hanna choked between tears.

"I really am Hefty Hanna and I will never not be Hefty Hanna." Hanna continued with a wail.

"Stop that." Alison demanded.

Hanna turned to face the girl who, quite often, made her life a living hell.

"You can do this Hanna. With my help, one day you will be skinny and popular and all the guys will love you." Ali smiled as she brushed away one of Hanna's tears.

Hanna smiled lightly. Ali's comment seemed quite sincere.

"You'll really help me?" Hanna asked.

"Of course I will sweetie. What are friends for?" Alison smiled brightly.

"Ali, you're the best." Hanna said as she wrapped her arms around the other girl.

"I know." Ali smiled.

"Here." Ali said as she broke the hug.

"Let me paint your nails."

Hanna smiled as Ali flounced back over to the dresser to retrieve a bottle of sparkly pink polish.

"This is perfect!" Ali smiled as she lay back on the bed and began to paint Hanna's toenails.

Hanna watched as Ali committed one of her random acts of kindness with a smile.

"Hey Ali?" Hanna asked suddenly curious.

"Yeah?" She replied without moving her focus.

"What... what is sex like? I mean... what do they do? The guys?" Hanna asked with red cheeks.

The question made Ali look up in deep thought before locking with Hanna's blue eyes.

"Would you like me to show you?"

Hanna's mouth dropped. This reaction made Ali smile.

"Well, you're my friend. It's my job to show you." Ali shrugged with a smile.

"I..."

Hanna was shushed as Ali crawled up the bed and leant over her.

"Don't worry. I'm just going to show you." Ali smiled as she leant her face towards Hanna's neck.

Hanna gasped as Ali's lips made contact with the side of her neck. They were soft and warm.

"Ali..." Hanna choked out as the blonde continued to lay soft kisses around her neck.

"Shhh..." Ali whispered as she lifted a finger to Hanna's lips.

Hanna closed her mouth as Ali's finger slid away and trailed itself down her neck and to the valley of her breasts.

"Do you like my kisses?" Ali whispered into Hanna's ear with a smirk.

As Hanna tried to speak, no words came out and so she just nodded. Ali smiled before kissing Hanna's temple.

"You can move you know..." Ali smiled as she kissed the still girls jaw.

"I... I don't know what to do." Hanna said embarrassed.

Ali smiled at Hanna's innocence before leaning over to straddle Hanna. Hanna watched in awe as the beautiful girl sat in front of her. Ali seemed to glow. Not just now, but constantly. She sat above Hanna with her perfectly placed freckles, perfectly glossed lips and perfectly thin body. Hanna waned to be her.

"Let me help you." Ali husked as she leant down and captured Hanna's lips softly.

Hanna had the strangest feeling brewing in her stomach as she tasted Alison's sweet, perfectly glossed lips. Hanna was surprised to find herself kissing back, almost as surprised as she was that Ali was even kissing her.

"Here." Ali whispered as she took Hanna's hands with a smile and placed them softly on her waist.

Hanna was shaking. What if she did something wrong and Alison stopped?

"Don't be afraid." Ali whispered, seemingly reading the scared girls mind.

Hanna still seemed unsure and so Ali leant down and kissed her. Soon, as Alison DiLaurentis' soft tongue invaded her mouth, Hanna's body began to act of its own accord. She contributed this to the tight and butterfly like feeling within her abdomen that had been ignited by her friend.

As Hanna slowly gained the courage to trail her hands up and down the small, toned body of Rosewood's most popular she felt the blonde trail kisses down her throat again.

"You have so much potential..." Alison husked.

"I... I do?" Hanna gulped as Ali fiddled with the buttons on her shirt, un-doing them one by one.

"Uh-huh..." Ali breathed as she began to lay kisses on Hanna's breasts.

Hanna's eyes closed as she let a slight moan escape at a kiss of Alison's which left a large red mark upon her breasts.

"You're beautiful Hanna." Alison whispered as she made her way to Hanna's bellybutton.

This tickling act caused Hanna to giggle.

"I am?" Hanna gasped as she felt Alison undoing the zip on her jeans.

"But you could be more beautiful." Alison said seriously as she looked towards Hanna.

Hanna's eyes opened to stare at Alison.

"If you stopped putting all that crap into your body and you started exercising you could be beautiful Hanna. Then maybe a guy would want to have sex with you."

At the finishing of this comment ceased what she had been doing and sat up. Hanna watched, confused, as Ali tied up her hair.

"Ali?" Hanna asked.

"Yeah?" Ali replied casually as she slid off the bed and began to gather her things.

It was quite clear that Alison was done with Hanna. Hanna's face fell at this prospect.

"Ca... are we going to do this again?"

Alison turned to Hanna and shrugged.

"Maybe. If you promise me you'll get thin." Alison finished sternly.

"I... I promise." Hanna whispered with her head down.

"Good girl." Ali smiled.

"Anyway, I've got to go. Love ya'! Bye." Ali called as she blew Hanna a kiss and exited the Marin household with a smile.

Hanna was left confused at what had just occurred; even more confused by how much she had enjoyed it. She then gazed down from her open shirt to her stomach. She was Hefty Hanna. A boy would never sleep with her as long as she looked like this.


End file.
